Red Hot Chili Pepper
|ja_kanji = レッド・ホット・チリ・ペッパー |engname = Chili Pepper |user = Akira Otoishi |namesake = Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P83 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Cult Jump |seiyuu = (Anime, ASB/EoH) |actor = Andrew Russell (English dub) |stats = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = A |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = A }} is the Stand of Akira Otoishi, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Red Hot Chili Pepper resembles a short alien with a beak and a lizard-like tail. Its head bears a resemblance to a . Its body is covered in a radiant electrical glow that slowly diminishes the longer the Stand is in use without electricity. Its design is a combination of the strong head-butting dinosaurs from Kyouryuu Daikikou and Frieza from Dragon Ball Z.Artbook: JOJOVELLER It possesses a codpiece of varying length which is given a consistently less prominent appearance in the anime adaptation. After Otoishi's fight with Josuke & Crazy Diamond, Red Hot Chili Pepper was thrown into the ocean, dispersing its electrical power as well as its body. The Stand itself was effectively broken, with a dismembered look, as most of its body was left in the ocean.Chapter 314, Red Hot Chili Pepper (8) Befitting its electrical nature, Red Hot Chili Peppers is generally portrayed as bright yellow in most media. Personality In order to hide his identity, Otoishi speaks and is able to express various emotions through his Stand and its facial features (giving the strong impression that the Stand is responsible). Abilities Red Hot Chili Pepper is a long range Stand based on electricity whose dangerousness increases dramatically when it is near electricity. Not only does its range and ability to pass through electrical systems make Otoishi impossible to find, when powered-up, it can physically overwhelm and outpace Crazy Diamond.Chapter 312, Red Hot Chili Pepper (6)Chapter 313, Red Hot Chili Pepper (7) On the other hand, it is very dependent on its power source to act. Electricity Absorption Red Hot Chili Pepper is capable of absorbing electricity to increase its raw strength and speedChapter 307, Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) and heal its wounds.Chapter 310, Red Hot Chili Pepper (4) It is shown that it can absorb the full power of Morioh's electrical grid. However, the downside of that ability is that these power-ups consume a lot of electricity and Red Hot Chili Pepper must remain near sources of electricity to keep its stamina.Chapter 309, Red Hot Chili Pepper (3) If Red Hot Chili Pepper ever falls into water, its electricity will also disperse and disable it. Upon depleting the electricity it has absorbed, it will weaken and take upon a rusted look instead of its shiny gold coat and slowly begins to vanish, threatening Otoishi's life. Electrical Transfer Red Hot Chili Pepper can persist inside and pass through flows of electricity, and thus is able to hide inside power wiresChapter 283, The Nijimura Brothers (10) or batteriesChapter 308, Red Hot Chili Pepper (2) and quickly travel from one position to another through electrical cables. If Red Hot Chili Pepper holds on to an object, it can turn it into electricity and move it where it desires and if this move is used on a living person, they are also dragged inside the electrical system, electrocuted, and eventually killed, as was the case with Keicho Nijimura. Otoishi uses this ability to steal about 5 billion yen worth of goods throughout Morioh,Chapter 315, I Found Something Dangerous! (1) but also spy on his enemies. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 4 = * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * }} In Video Games Cult Jump (GB) Red Hot Chilli Pepper appears without its Stand user, Otoishi, as one of the ten characters representing JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in the game. All Star Battle (PS3) Red Hot Chili Pepper appears in All Star Battle with Otoishi. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Red Hot Chili Pepper appears once again in Eyes of Heaven with Otoishi. If it comes in contact with any live electrical appliance, such as the electric chair in the Boing-Boing Cape stage, instead of taking damage, Chili Pepper will automatically charge Otoishi's Electric Gauge by two-thirds of a meter. Gallery Manga= RedHotChiliPepper.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' redhotchilipeppersintro.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper's first appearance RHCPAttacksOkuyasu.png|Attacking Okuyasu from behind, planning to steal the Bow and Arrow KeichoSacrifice.png|Killing Keicho in Okuyasu's place redhotchilipeppersintv.jpg|RHCP inside of Josuke's television RHCPOffer.png|RHCP 'offers' Josuke a free hit, confident in its ability to dodge RHCPPunched.png|The Stand regrets its decision RHCPSpeed.png|RHCP reveals its impressive speed and hits Crazy Diamond with both fists RHCPOkuyasuMotorcycle.png|The Stand reappears, having hidden in Okuyasu's motorcycle battery RHCPThreatensJoseph.png|RHCP threatens to kill Joseph Joestar upon his arrival in Morioh TheHandSwipesAtRHCP.png|Dodging an attack by Okuyasu's The Hand TheHandVSChiliPepper.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper versus The Hand TheHandMultipleSwipes.png|RHCP narrowly evades The Hand's lethal attacks Weakling RHCP.png|RHCP with a rusted appearance after using up most of its power TheHandAttacksRHCP.png|RHCP seemingly killed by Okuyasu RHCPPowersUp.png|Powering up and ready to kill Okuyasu RHCPAttacksTheHand.png|RHCP attacks The Hand with just its little finger Rhcpmelting.png|RHCP's body melting Rhcpbroken.png|RHCP broken up after dispersing |-| Anime= RHCP first anime.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper's first appearance. RHCP closeup.png|Closeup of RHCP's face. RHCP punches Keicho.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper fatally punching Keicho Nijimura. RHCP taking the bow and arrow.png|Taking the Bow and Arrow. RHCP annoyed.png|Frustrated with Keicho's tenacity. RHCP spies.png|Spying on Josuke, Koichi and Jotaro. RHCP in the TV.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper inside of the television. Crazy D punches RHCP.png|Getting punched by Crazy Diamond. RHCP on Okuyasu's bike.png|RHCP sapping the power from Okuyasu's bike. RHCP rusting.png|RHCP with a rusted appearance. RHCP erased in half.png|RHCP's lower torso erased by The Hand. RHCP threatening Okuyasu.png|Threatening to kill Okuyasu. Akira with RHCP.png|RHCP alongside its master, Akira Otoishi. Akira draining power.png|RHCP draining power throughout Morioh. RHCP melting.png|RHCP's body melting in the salt water. RHCP broken.png|RHCP broken up after dispersing Red Hot Chili Pepper Stats.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper's stats. RCHP Key art.png|Key art of Red Hot Chili Peppers |-| Game= L 5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Maximum Gauge! L 518a0485f2128.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper's render in All Star Battle OtoishiAkira RHCP jojoeoh.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper's render in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= FIG-IPN-2635_05.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper Figure Akira&redhot.png|Akira Otoishi and Red Hot Chili Pepper figure References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands